Perdita the Explorer: Swing Into Action
Characters Presenting in Sticky Tape *Perdita *Bendy *Two-Tone *Spike (Rugrats) *Party Pets *Captain Hook *Hubie *Rolly and Patch *Black and White Doggie Family Places In Episodes #River #Slippery Mountain #Crocodile Lake Songs What Do We Need (Sticky Tape) Recap Perdita and Bendy sees Hubie the Penguin riding his hot air balloon and keeps saying "sticky tape". Perdita and Bendy ask Hubie the reason he needs sticky tape and he tells them that he has a hole in his balloon and needs sticky tape to fix it. Trivia *This is the first episode where Perdita is seen without her Two-Tone. *This is one of two episodes where Perdita explains her favorite part before Bendy explains his favorite part. This also happened on "Call Me Mr Bendles". *This is the 3rd episode in a row they had to find Captain Hook at the end of the episode. *Jungle Jangs does not appear in this episode. *This episode had 2 bodies of water. (A river and a lake) *First episode of 2 to premiere on VHS. *This was an episode from PerditaRockz's Imagine That which was released on VHS. *This is the 14th episode of the show. *This is the only episode to feature Crocodile Lake as the destination. *Just like with Click Broooom OMG, Perdita and Bendy don't ask the question "where are we going". Instead, they ask the question "what do we need". *This was later adapted into a sticker book at the PerditaRockz. website. Gallery Perdita-0.png Bendy.png Two-tone-101-dalmatians-the-series-36.9.jpg Spike.jpg the-garfield-show-4e55380dda073.png The Many Poses of Captain Hook (Admiral Razorbeard) Part 06 - Captain Hook jumps..png The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 12.jpg Rolly.jpg PatchNew.jpg Spike in Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown.jpg Max dog.png Gidget the secret life of pets.png POCHACCO.png 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg Lil' Lightning in 101 Dalmatians 2- Patch's London Adventure.jpg Character Find Captain Hook Characters Presenting in Berry Hunt *Perdita *Bendy *Two-Tone *Spike (Rugrats) *Party Pets *Captain Hook *Scar Snout the Wolf (The Rugrats Movie) Recap Perdita asks the viewer if they like snacks, then shows the viewer what her mom gave her for a snack. Perdita shows the viewer 5 blueberries before eating them up. Bendy the Dancing Demon comes along and wants some blueberries too, but the problem is that Perdita ate all the blueberries. Places in Episode #Icy Cold River #Prickly Forest #Blueberry Hill Songs Going On A Berry Hunt Trivia *This episode was a retelling of the song, "Bear Hunt". *The Girl Neanderthal that swings over the forest might be related to Jungle Jangs. *As Perdita describes the first 2 places. she does body talk. For the icy cold river, she shivers. For the prickly forest, she wiggles her fingers. *First episode where the Travel Song was sung three times. *Because this episode was about going on a berry hunt instead of a bear hunt, Perdita & Bendy don't ask the usual question "Where are we going?". *This episode was titled Bear Hunt by accident. But it was fixed by replacing it to Berry Hunt. *This is the 2nd of 2 episodes to premiere first on VHS. *This is the 10th episode of the show. *This is the first episode to introduce the Timon as he appears in the end credits. *This is Timon's first apperance. Gallery Perdita.png Bendy (My 2nd Favorite Character).png Two Tone.png Rugrats Spike.jpg Garfield odie and nermal by quentindrawer02-d5ii3jp.png Captain Hook in Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg Scar Snout-0villainsfanonwiki.png Character Find Timon Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof